Reconquistando un caracol
by Temary Nara
Summary: Luego de que Seung Jo fuera humillado en el colegio por una foto suya con Ha Ni la actitud de su madre y la de la joven cambian dándole finalmente lo que él desea, su espacio, dejando que sea él quien tome las decisiones de su vida. 2 años después una chica reaparece, alterando su vida sólo que las cosas ahora son distintas ¿podrá Seung Jo recuperar a su caracol de Noé?
1. ¿Tú aquí?

*Los personajes de Playful Kiss no me pertenecen sólo los uso con fines de entretención*

**Reconquistando un caracol**

**1- ¿Tú aquí?**

_**Seung Jo**_

_-Beso bajo la lluvia, ¡Dios esto es estúpido! _-estaba hastiado del largometraje que había pagado por ver. Yoon Hae Ra, mi compañera y amiga de la universidad me había dicho que fuéramos a cine y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer acepté, ahora hora y cuarto después me arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Originalmente íbamos a ver una película de ciencia ficción pero la boletería estaba agotada y como Hae Ra dijo que no podía ver películas de miedo no quedó otra opción más que ver la película rosa que presentaban en el teatro. En un inicio no le vi problema, la idea era entretenerme y pasar el tiempo, pero la trama de esa película era tan ridícula que quería pedir la devolución de mi dinero. Pensé en decirle a Hae Ra que lo mejor era salir de allí pero me sorprendí al ver como mi intelectual amiga estaba tan embebida por la historia que hasta lágrimas tenía en el rostro -_¡ay por favor! -_pensé rodando los ojos desesperado y tres chicas dos filas más abajo llamaron mi atención, al parecer a alguna se le había caído algo y las otras la ayudaban creando un mini alboroto y haciendo que las personas a su alrededor las silenciaran, no pude evitar sonreír un poco al ver como la más pequeña hacía reverencias a diestra y siniestra disculpándose por el ruido. Al escuchar el pequeño sollozo de mi acompañante me gire para ver como sus ojos estaban cristalinos y su mano derecha estaba limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro, sin poder soportarlo más decidí salir de allí pero para mi sorpresa cuando me iba a levantar de la silla la película terminó y los créditos comenzaron a salir- al fin -dije bajo. Comenzamos a salir de la sala, una vez afuera ella habló.

-Estuvo muy buena -creo que hasta tenía un tono soñador- no tenía muchas esperanzas cuando entramos pero me gustó.

_-Si claro _-pensé, por su actitud pude adivinar que éste era su género preferido de películas y más si eran tan sin sentido como esta.

-¿Vamos a comer algo? -Le pregunté antes de que pidiera mi opinión sobre el film.

-Sí claro, me encantaría -respondió con una sonrisa casi como tímida; lo cual fue extraño, no era la primera vez que salía con Hae Ra y nunca había sido algo más que una salida entre amigos pero esa sonrisa daba a pensar algo más. Dejé el pensamiento a un lado ya que creo fue la temática de la película la que la afectó y no algún tipo de sentimiento hacia mi.

-¿Hot dogs? -pregunté pero no esperé su respuesta y comencé a caminar entre la multitud esperando que ella lograra abrirse camino también.

_**Ha Ni**_

-¡Fue tan perfecta! -dijo Yoo Ri una vez salimos de la sala.

-¡Lo sé! -Secundé- creí que él no lograría decirle lo que sentía y ella se iría a Inglaterra.

-Pensé lo mismo -complementó Min Ah- para él era difícil dejar de lado su orgullo pero cundo por fin acepta sus sentimientos la detiene y la besa -decía emocionándose más y más- ¡ahhh me encantó! ¡Y la lluvia creó el ambiente perfecto!

-¡Sí opino igual! -concordé- de hecho me encantaría que mi primer beso fuera así bajo la lluvia. -las tres lo meditamos unos segundos- ¡kyaaa! -gritamos sonrojadas imaginando aquello. Sí, dije primer beso, porque me niego a pensar que ese beso que me robaron sea el primero.

-Pero la triste realidad es que ni siquiera tenemos novios -Min Ah nos trajo al presente.

-Ni siquiera un chico que nos guste -Yoo Ri terminó de matar nuestras esperanzas. Caminamos cabizbajas por unos minutos pensando en ello.

-¡No importa! -dije decidida- ahora que me transfiera de universidad seguramente encontraré un chico lindo con amigos y conseguiremos tener novios, tiernos, lindos, que nos valoren y nos harán felices -sonreímos.

-¡Fighting! -gritamos al unísono con nuevas energías esperando por ese momento.

-¿Y ya tienes todo listo Ha Ni? -preguntó Yoo Ri dirigiéndonos a su restaurante de hamburguesas preferido.

-Todo -sonreí e hice una V con los dedos- matrícula, textos hasta el uniforme iba a comprar aunque sólo nos dejan utilizarlo cuando inicias el tercer ciclo.

-Aún no puedo creer que hayas aprobado ese examen -comentó Min Ah mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa cerca a la ventana que daba la calle- si el de la universidad de Parang es difícil el de la universidad Daesang era prácticamente imposible.

-Bueno lo dije en el pasado y lo repito ahora desde que estudies nada es imposible, lo dice alguien que pasó del último lugar del colegio al #50 en una semana.

-Pero volviste al último en el siguiente examen -me recordó mi amiga de anteojos, bajando mi moral.

-¿Qué van a pedir? -nos interrumpió el mesero, un chico con lentes, alto y de cabello claro.

-Un combo de hamburguesa doble con papas y gaseosa -pidió Yoo Ri.

-Una hamburguesa sencilla con papas extra para mi -ordene, me encantaban las papas de ese restaurante.

-Y para mi... una hamburguesa de pollo con papas y limonada -dijo Min Ah leyendo el menú en las paredes.

-Enseguida -terminó de anotar y se fue a la parte de atrás del lugar.

-Y sólo no seguí en el puesto 50 porque no quise estudiar más, si lo hubiera deseado hasta la número 1 podría haber sido. -hablé confiada, nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio y luego las tres nos soltamos a reír.

-Si claro la número 1 -dijo Yoo Ri- ¿y cómo le habrías quitado el trono al genio Baek Seung Jo?

-Fácil -le dije subiendo los hombros dando algo por hecho- esforzándome el doble. Ese chico aunque era un genio no estudiaba, él mismo me dijo que esa vez que me ayudó fue la primera vez que lo hizo.

-Waa ser un genio si que es genial -contestó Yoo Ri.

-Además que tenía memoria fotográfica así que era aún más sencillo para él -expliqué- por lo mismo no se esforzaba, si yo tuviera que estudiar las 24 horas del día para obtener el 1er puesto lo haría porque a diferencia suya sí tengo ambiciones, él por muy genio que era y las habilidades que tenía le daba lo mismo así que podía ser superado.

-Aah -dijeron asombradas.

-¿Entonces estudiaste 24 horas para este examen? -preguntó Min Ah.

-No, sólo 23 -sonreí- jajaja no en serio sí me esforcé mucho y el resultado se ve ahora voy a poder estudiar algo que en verdad me gusta, en lo que podré ayudar a muchas personas y en una universidad prestigiosa.

-¡Esa es nuestra Ha Ni! -Dijeron al tiempo y casi golpean al chico que traía nuestros pedidos y a quien no le gustó para nada el error, al dejar la comida no pudimos más que reírnos de su actitud y es que era tan normal en nosotras causar problemas, bueno en especial yo nada más en el cine dejé caer el celular y entre las tres nos pusimos a buscarlo haciendo algo de ruido durante la película, pero creo que en eso somos incorregibles.

-Seguramente te encontrarás con alguien del colegio -dijo Min Ah luego de comer un poco- seguro con Sunmi de la case 1-C.

-No... creo -dijo Yoo Ri aún terminando de masticar- porque ella había dicho que quería estudiar ingeniería por lo que no creo que la veas mucho.

-Pero de pronto ves a alguien de la clase 1-A, como Baek Seung Jo, recuerdo que a final de año se comentó sobre las propuestas de universidades para poder tener un genio entre sus alumnos.

-No creo -respondí dejando la papa que había empezado a comer- Seung Jo debe estar en Harvard, Oxford o algo así, con su "potencial" -hice una mueca porque en realidad no le había costado conseguir esas habilidades- una universidad en Corea debe ser poco para él -no pude quitar el tono burlón, pero es que ese chico luego de conocerlo, porque viví en su casa por casi un año, descubrí lo tosco y engreído que era.

-Aunque todo es posible -completo Yoo Ri, tomando su vaso de gaseosa- tal vez le daba más prestigio estudiar en Corea y sobresalir que una universidad extranjera y sobresalir -Min Ah y yo la miramos confundidas- ya saben que las historias de la gente que avanza y sale adelante a pesar de los obstáculos es más sorprendente, ¿qué tal que ahora sea el mejor abogado de Corea y salió de una universidad coreana?

-Pues si todo es posible -complementó mi otra amiga mientras Yoo Ri tomaba un gran sorbo de gaseosa- o puede ser que esté en París conquistando niñas ingenuas como Ha Ni jajaja.

-¡Yaa! -le dije sorprendida- fue una etapa nada más, errores de adolescente.

-Si, claro -contestaron. Decidí ignorarlas y cambiar de tema.

-¿Vamos a visitar a Joon Gu? Debe estar en el restaurante. Desde que Christine viajó a visitar a su madre está algo triste.

-Si, vamos -contestó Yoo Ri, por lo que terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos al restaurante de mi padre, el mejor de la ciudad debo agregar, a visitarlo.

**Seung Jo**

-¿Hyun dónde estabas? Mamá te ha estado buscando por un envío o algo así.

-Salí a ver una película con Hae Ra -le respondí a Eun Jo, quitándome los zapatos y colocándome las pantuflas a la entrada.

-¿Es esa tu compañera de la universidad? -preguntó mi madre dándome encuentro mientras me encaminaba a la cocina y entregándome un paquete de lo que supuse sería un libro que había comprado en Internet - Hola hijo.

-Annyeoghaseyo omoni -hice una leve reverencia- sí, Yoon Hae Ra, nos encontramos para contarme que ya decidió su carrera, va a tomar el examen de derecho y luego fuimos a cine.

-Wow, he escuchado que es muy difícil, pero supongo que siendo una chica tan brillante lo hará bien.

-Sí, creo lo mismo. Voy a subir a leer un rato.

-¿No vas a cenar?

-No, comí algo con Hae Ra.

-¿Es esa noona tu novia hyun? -me preguntó Eun Jo, mire a mi madre quien me miraba fijamente; seguramente se hacía la misma pregunta.

-No, sólo somos amigos.

-Es una buena chica; educada, inteligente, femenina -dijo mi madre- está bien si es tu novia, además tu padre conoce a su abuelo, es de buena familia.

-Ya sé que está bien -contesté hastiado ¿para qué me enumeraba sus cualidades?- Pero no tengo ese tipo de interés en ella.

-Bien, si tu lo dices así es. Si quieres sube que más tarde les llevó algo suave para comer.

-Gracias. -respondí y subí a mi cuarto. No sabía que pensar de este cambio en mi madre, al inicio me pareció refrescante; la noción de responsabilidad por mis decisiones, el apoyo de su parte sin importar lo que eligiera y lo más importante privacidad, había cerrado ese blog suyo luego del problema con la chica que vivía aquí y fue como si eso la hiciera madurar, ya no era la madre ruidosa que me avergonzaba, al contrario era centrada hasta entendía de donde venía mi ingenio pero ahora... creo que su forma de ser le traía algo de color a la casa, pero en este momento parece tan monótona y el saber que yo cause esto y no saber si ella está complacida por el hecho no sé cómo me hace sentir... lo único que creo es que extraño a mi madre hiperactiva.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Todo listo para la clase?

-Si madre -contesté, ¡Dios tengo casi 20 años y no es la primera vez que voy a la universidad! Pero por otro lado al menos se preocupaba así que está bien, creo.

-¿Y tu Eun Jo? ¿Llevas el uniforme de gimnasia? –mi hermano como respuesta la miro con cara de sorpresa levantándose de la mesa, supongo a buscarlo.

-Yeobo hoy tengo una reunión por la noche así que no me esperes a cenar.

-Muy bien pero recuerda que no debes comer nada grasoso, lo prohibió el doctor.

-No te preocupes que voy al restaurante de Oh Ki Dong.

-Eso me tranquiliza, él sabe lo que puedes comer.

-Cierto jejeje. Por cierto me comentó que tuvo un problema con el arrendatario de su edificio.

-¿Qué... sucedió? -creo que omoni me miro antes de contestar pero no podía estar seguro, esa charla para nada me interesaba.

-Me voy ahora, no puedo esperar para llevar a Eun Jo.

-¡Oh espera hijo! ¡Eun Jo-ah baja ya que tu hyun se va!

-¡No encuentro el uniforme! -escuchamos bajo, seguramente estaba dentro del armario buscandolo.

-¡Está colgado en la puerta de tu cuarto! -contestó omoni. Escuchamos unos pasos y luego de unos momentos mi hermano aparecía por las escaleras.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo habías puesto ahí? -dijo algo molesto- ahora no alzancé a desayunar -terminó haciendo un puchero.

-No te preocupes puedes ir comiendo esto -contestó ella dándole un sándwich y lo que supuse un recipiente con gelatina, que al verlos iluminó el rostro de Eun Jo.

-Bien entonces nos vamos, buen día -me despedí de mis padres y me dirigí a la entrada para cambiar mis zapatos.

-Adiós appa -se despidió mi hermano- adiós omma y gracias -dijo levantando su desayuno y siguiéndome.

-Yeobo también me voy -escuché decir a mi padre.

Salí de la casa y entré en el mini cooper que me había regalado mi padre, él dijo que era un préstamo porque era un auto de la empresa pero ya llevaba un año con él y nunca me lo había pedido de regreso por lo que ya lo sentía como mio. Recorrimos las calles de Seúl, Eun Jo haciéndome algunas preguntas de historia pues al parecer tenía un examen. Detuve el auto y él se bajó, no lo dejaba en frente del colegio porque tendría que desviarme de la ruta a la universidad, así que siempre tenía que caminar un poco más de una cuadra para llegar al lugar. -Buena suerte -le dije y me dirigí a la universidad Daesang.

Estacioné el auto frente a la universidad y vi como tres chicas bajaban por las escaleras y lo peor una de ellas prácticamente se cayó casi sobre el auto, gracias a Dios ya había estacionado sino podría haberla atropellado. Las amigas corrieron a ayudarla, tomé el morral de la silla del pasajero y bajé del auto para asegurarme que nada le había pasado.

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunté y cuando me vio la chica quedó muda, cual si hubiese visto un fantasma -¡Hey! -la llamé a la realidad.

-Baek...Seung Jo -dijeron las otras dos.

-Si ¿nos... conocemos? -pregunté analizándolas un poco más. Vi la cara de indignación en ellas al percibir mi olvido.

-No, no nos conocemos -dijo la que había caído sobre el auto, haciendo un pequeño puchero que me pareció algo familiar.

-Pero... ¿Oh Ha Ni? -¡ay no por favor!, se supone que esta pesadilla terminó en el colegio, era imposible que dos años después regresara. Abeoji mencionó algo del señor Oh en el desayuno ¿no? ¿Era algo sobre esta chica?- ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté y no pude evitar sonar molesto.

-Si soy yo -contesto firmemente, recuperando el equilibrio luego del susto con el auto- y estoy aquí para estudiar ¿por qué? -preguntó altanera.

-¿Estudiar en esta universidad? -pregunté incrédulo, se supone que esta universidad era prestigiosa, hasta a mi me había costado algo cambiarme a la facultad de medicina, ¿ahora esta chica estúpida había logrado ingresar? No era posible.

-Pues si ya ves como es la vida, a veces las personas se esfuerzan lo suficiente y logran grandes cosas -me dijo molesta, se volvió a ver a sus amigas- gracias por acompañarme chicas, cuando salga paso por Min Ah a la universidad de Parang y nos vemos a las 7 en el restaurante ¿les parece? -las otras asintieron así que les hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y comenzó a caminar diciendo un buen día para mi por educación y siguiendo su camino.

- N/A: Hola a todas vuelvo con un nuevo fic, esta vez de uno de mis dramas coreanos favoritos Playful Kiss, espero sus comentarios

Dara


	2. La universidad

Capítulo 2

La universidad

**Ha Ni**

-¿Quién se cree que es para menospreciarme de nuevo? ¿El dueño de la universidad acaso? Más bien soy yo la que debería preguntar ¿que hace ÉL aquí? ¿No que es un genio? Debería estar en Harvard, Princeton, Suiza o algo así ¿qué hace en una universidad coreana? ¿O es que acaso perdió su genialidad? -no sé en qué momento comencé a darle voz a mis pensamientos pero ahora algunos estudiantes me miraban algo extrañados por mi perorata contra el gran Baek Seung Jo, intenté sonreír y darles una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa y meter mi cabeza en el libro que había estado leyendo para ver si de esa manera la atención se alejaba de mi.

**Hae Ra**

Fue una sorpresa ver a la chica que hace poco hablaba con Seung Jo en el salón al que me dirigía, por la ventana la vi hablando, hasta pensé que tenía una discusión con alguien por la manera tan enérgica en que debatía pero al entrar en el salón escuché a los demás murmurar de lo rara que era esa chica por hablar sola.

Antes cuando le pregunté a Seung Jo con quién hablaba solo me dijo -creo que la conozco- y luego se fue a su clase, por lo que su respuesta no me ayudó en nada. En una primera impresión no parecía más que una conversación educada entre estudiantes, tal vez estaba pérdida y pedía indicaciones, pero al acercarme un poco más y ver algo parecido a rabia en su mirada lo primero que pensé fue que tenía algún tipo de relación con él, por lo que me apresuré a llegar al lado de Seung Jo sólo que por culpa de una estúpida chica que tropezó y cayó frente a mi perdí unos valiosos segundos y no alcancé a escuchar nada, así que esta era mi oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

Me acerqué a la mesa de al lado y con una sonrisa comencé a hablar.

-¿No está ocupado verdad? -la chica dejó el libro que tenía a un lado y me miro como analizando la situación para luego con una sonrisa contestar.

-No, claro que no. -saqué la silla y me senté en el lugar.

-Pensé que ya iba tarde -intenté hacer algún tipo de conversación trivial para llegar a lo que me interesaba- pero parece que por ser la primera clase el profesor se está demorando un poco.

-Tienes razón -contestó luego de dar una mirada al salón.

-¿Estudias licenciatura? -pregunté señalando el libro que había dejado a un lado.

-Oh no, estudio enfermería, esto es sólo algo que llamó mi atención cuando fui a la librería

-Veo -¿será una hoobae de Seung Jo acaso?

-¿Y tú qué estudias?

-Derecho.

-Wow he escuchado que el examen es muy difícil.

-Sí algo -dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Es la primera vez que lo intentas? -la mire extrañada y asentí- lo digo porque muchas personas lo intentan por años, debes ser muy inteligente para haberlo pasado en el primer intento.

-Jajaja no lo sé, creo que tuve algo de suerte -intenté parecer humilde, aunque la verdad es que tuve el puntaje más alto del examen. -Soy Yoon Hae Ra y estoy en primer semestre de derecho legislativo -me presenté propiamente.

-Oh Ha Ni, estudiante de primer semestre de enfermería quirúrgica, me da gusto conocerte -habló sonriendo. La verdad no veía cómo ésta chica podía tener algún tipo de relación con Seung Jo; se veía alguien ingenuo, confiado, y tonto; ya que hablaba sola, y físicamente no era la gran cosa tampoco era más pequeña que yo y aunque era delgada no tenía una figura estilizada como la mía, tenía el cabello castaño suelto bajo un sombrero negro, unos jeans negros, una camisa negra y una chaqueta grande de cuadros blanco y negro, ni siquiera puedo considerar la idea que sea una exnovia de Seung Jo; es demasiado corriente para alguien tan apuesto como él.

-El gusto es mío. Sabes cuando venía te vi por la ventana hablando con alguien por eso pensé que la silla podría estar ocupada pero parece que no conoces a nadie aquí ¿verdad? -un sonrojo inundó sus mejillas al escuchar mis palabras, bajó un poco la cabeza y pasó la mano derecha por su oreja como arreglando algún cabello que se salió de su lugar, tengo el mismo hábito cuando estoy nerviosa.

-No... es sólo que hace poco vi a una persona no muy de mi agrado y me quedé pensando en él.

-¿Él?

-Si, es un chico con quien estudié en el colegio, pero ¡es un total engreído! -habló cerrando los puños y dando un leve golpe al escritorio- se cree superior a los demás porque es un poco más inteligente que la gente normal. -¿un poco? Pensé levantando una ceja, era bien sabido que Seung Jo había sido considerado un prodigio por su inteligencia, decir que era un _poco_ más inteligente era un insulto- por eso estaba un poco exaltada y no sé en qué momento le di voz a mis pensamientos y terminé hablando sola, a veces soy un poco despistada sabes-dijo sacando levemente la lengua como si fuera un niño que se disculpa por una travesura.

-Ya veo, entonces no te cae bien -asumí.

-No. Fue una sorpresa verlo aquí pensé que estaría estudiando en el exterior.

-Pero la universidad Daesang es la mejor de Seúl en salud -¿quién se creía esta chica juzgando a Seung Jo? Él era mucho mejor que ella por lo que tenía más derecho de estudiar aquí. Se quedó mirándome y caí en cuenta que ella no había mencionado que estudiaba medicina por lo que mi respuesta estuvo fuera de lugar- digo que supongo que por eso la elegiste verdad je...je.

-Si, bueno antes estaba estudiando ciencias sociales en la universidad Parang pero no era algo que me apasionara verdaderamente, no fue sino hasta que vi como una chica curaba unas quemaduras de una amiga estilista que me llamó la atención.

-Ya veo. Yo estuve estudiando los primeros tres semestres sin definir mi carrera, sólo viendo materias básicas y tuve que leer mucho y sobre muchas cosas para descubrir que lo que quería estudiar era derecho, me habría gustado que algo así me pasara para guiar mi camino -más sencillo si habría sido, además que no habría tenido que soportar a mi abuelo dándome sermones por estudiar sin tener un camino fijo.

-Pero ¿así conociste muchas cosas no?, eso enriqueció tu vida así que no fue tiempo perdido.

-Tienes razón - Bueno admito que no es tan tonta como pensé.

-Buenos días -entró diciendo el profesor- Soy Brian Williams y seré su profesor de inglés III.

**Seung Jo**

-Ya llegué -anuncié entrando a casa.

-Hijo que bueno que llegaste -me saludó mi madre- preparé kalbi* especialmente para ti, para celebrar el inicio del semestre y ya está listo, tu padre se demora un poco pero sube a cambiarte y bajas a comer ya, Eun Jo fue a comprar un refresco y ya viene también.

-Muy bien. -Subí a mi habitación y cuando colgué el saco en el closet, en el fondo vi mi antiguo uniforme de verano para el colegio y recordé a la chica que vi en la mañana. Oh Ha Ni. Luego de _saludarla_ quedé un poco sorprendido, primero de verla allí; ya que según recuerdo no era nada brillante por lo que sería un gran logro entrar en una universidad como la Daesang, y segundo por su actitud hostil, según recuerdo en el colegio nos llevábamos bien, bueno no bien porque siempre actuaba como si no la conociera, pero con respeto al menos, así que su actitud estaba fuera de contexto, soy yo quién debería estar preocupado y molesto por tener que verla nuevamente, aunque no la volví a ver en el día así que supongo no voy a tener que soportar tener una stalker todo el tiempo detrás de mí, lo que me quita un peso de encima, luego de verla y casi por una hora me sentí observado, creo que esa chica creo un tipo de trauma en mi.

-Seung Jo, tu hermano ya está aquí -gritó omoni desde la cocina, así que me apresuré a cambiarme y a bajar a cenar.

-¿Y cómo te fue en la universidad?

-Bien omoni -respondí comiendo un trozo de carne.

-¡Vamos hijo dame algún detalle! -reclamó bajando sus palillos- ya sé que no es la primera vez que vas a la universidad pero si es la primera vez que asistes como un estudiante de medicina, seguramente viste cosas interesantes ahora que sabes lo que quieres estudiar ¿no?

-Si -dije luego de un suspiro- por ser el primer día no puedo decir que aprendí un montón pero si tuve dos clases interesantes, además la clase de inglés es con el mismo profesor del semestre pasado por lo que me nombró su monitor de grupo.

-¡Qué bueno hijo! -contestó sonriendo- ahora sólo necesitas conocer a una linda chica y casarte para que tu vida esté completa -vi un leve brillo en su mirada- sería perfecto que te enamoraras de una enfermera, mi hijo un médico y mi nuera una enfermera serían la pareja perfecta -sonreí, me gustaba ver esas chispas de alegría en mi madre, aunque fuera a mis expensas- aunque si es abogada o ingeniera no tengo ningún problema, eres tu quien debe elegirla -y ahí estaba otra vez el comentario serio.

-Ya lo sé -respondí cansino. Pienso que en verdad cree que tengo algo con Hae Ra y lo peor que se lo escondo. Hace mucho que no escondo las cosas de mi madre, hubo una época en el colegio en la que prefería no contarle nada porque siempre me intentaba imponer su voluntad y gustos pero luego del incidente del blog eso se terminó y ahora podía hablar libremente sobre mis gustos, opiniones y razones y hasta escuchaba sus opiniones, porque sabía eran sinceras y no para influenciarme a algo- estoy esperando las clases de bioquímica y semiología clínica, creo que son las que más me darán idea de la carrera.

-¿Y cuándo las tienes?

-Martes y jueves bioquímica y el miércoles, viernes y sábado la de semiología, he escuchado que además de darte una idea, o una buena introducción a la carrera es un gran filtro de estudiantes.

- Pero tú no tienes nada de que preocuparte hyun -me dijo Eun Jo con una sonrisa y la mano mostrando el pulgar en señal de ánimo-eres un genio.

- No soy un genio, tengo un coeficiente intelectual alto, hay una diferencia -le aclare.

- Una diferencia mínima -intervino mi madre- es algo de unos ¿tres puntos de IQ?

-Los que sean -respondí- hacen la diferencia.

-Pues como sea no creo que en esa universidad haya alguien más inteligente que mi Seung Jo -contestó omoni emocionada y sólo pude responder con una leve sonrisa al ver su orgullo materno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en uno de los corredores de la universidad mientras esperaba que el profesor llegara, vi un par de chicas a unos metros viéndome intensamente y secreteándose entre ellas, fue como un flashback a mis años colegiales donde no eran un par sino casi una docena de chicas que se la pasaban siguiéndome por los corredores cuál si fuera algún tipo de idol y creando una situación insoportable, aunque al menos ahora son un poco más discretas, gracias al cielo, pero igual estaba pensando en entrar y resguardarme en el salón, giré la cabeza y en el extremo contrario del corredor vi a Oh Ha Ni aparecer, ahora el flashback estaba completo. Ya sabía yo que esa chica me causaría problemas, sólo esperaba que no llamara mucho la atención para que la gente tuviera la idea equivocada. Esperaba uno de sus usuales saludos ruidosos pero para mi sorpresa no me estaba mirando, aprovechando que no me había encontrado gire mi cuerpo dándole la espalda y comencé a caminar hacia el salón, aunque sé que aún estando dentro no la detendría en su búsqueda, lo peor sucedió cuando el par de chicas que estaban cerca se pusieron en mi camino. Vi a Ha Ni sacar una hoja de su bolso y leer el número del salón, ¿acaso era mi horario? Si es así esta chica en verdad ha evolucionado en sus capacidades de acoso.

-Hola -saludo una de las chicas- Nosotras somos Jae Hee y Bo Na -se presentaron sonriendo pero yo estaba pendiente de Ha Ni, esperando que me encontrara ya que ahora con éstas chicas impidienron el paso sería algo inevitable -estamos en segundo semestre de medicina y enfermería -se señalaron pero no puse atención para saber cuál estudiaba qué, sólo veía a Ha Ni de reojo y sabiéndola a unos pasos esperé lo irremediable pero no sucedió nada, paso derecho detrás mío revisó de nuevo la hoja de su mano y luego el número del salón siguiente al que yo tenía clase para finalmente entrar en él sin decirme nada o dirigirme una mirada.

-Hey -dijo la chica- te estamos hablando, queremos saber cómo te llamas.

-Oh lo siento, soy no me interesa. Adiós -me abrí camino entre ellas y entre al salón. Esa en definitiva era Oh Ha Ni y estaba buscando mi salón pero... ni siquiera me vio, puse la mano en mi sien y suspiré, esta chica ahora es es aún más despistada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos Seung Jo, será cosa de una hora máximo.

-Sunbae en realidad no me dan ganas de ir.

-Por favor chicos ustedes son los mejores del equipo, bueno los tres lo somos, por lo mismo necesito que me ayuden con la demostración para los nuevos miembros del club.

-Pero no somos nuevos Kyun Soo sunbae -alegó Hae Ra.

-Eso lo sé Hae Ra -respondió rodando los ojos por el hecho obvio que había señalado ella- pero los nuevos integrantes se sentirán motivados al verlos jugando a un nivel experto luego de poco tiempo.

-Pero nosotros practicamos desde el colegio, hasta en torneos hemos participado -aclaré.

-Y ganado -enfatizó Hae Ra.

-Pero eso ellos no lo saben - se puso de pie- bueno no sé qué tengan que hacer pero para conservar sus privilegios especiales en el club tienen que presentarse a la demostración a los nuevos integrantes -anunció, dio la vuelta y se fue. Ya sabía bien que podría renunciar al club ya que fue él quien me obligó a entrar en él.

- Sunbae es un tonto -habló mi compañera- salió huyendo para que no fuéramos a renunciar.

-Ya lo sé - la mire- pero ¿qué se puede hacer? Me gusta estar en el club y practicar cuando quiero desestresarme un poco.

-Te entiendo, me pasa igual.

-Lo sé, somos muy parecidos. Creo que nos veremos el sábado entonces -le dije mientras me levantaba para dirigirme a mi clase de bioquímica.

- Así es, nos vemos en la cancha.

Comencé a caminar por el campus de la universidad con rumbo al edificio L costado norte tercer piso. Llegando pude ver a Oh Ha Ni unos pasos adelante, ya sabía que no se rendiría al darse cuenta que tenía el número de salón equivocado así que aprovechando que no me había visto retrocedí mis pasos y regresé a la escalera. Subí un piso más y comencé a recorrer el corredor, iba a esperar que fuera el momento justo para entrar al salón con eso Ha Ni no tendría oportunidad de interferir. Y así lo hice cuando eran las 9 en punto bajé las escaleras y caminé los pocos pasos entre la escalera y el salón, pues estaba en el extremo del corredor, revisé rápidamente los costados y al no verla me apresuré a entrar.

- Seung Jo ¿dónde estabas? -me saludó Young Ki, un chico alto, de piel clara y mirada seria que conocí en la clase anterior- aquí están las copias de las que te había hablado.

-Gracias -las recibí y sólo para estar seguro le pregunté-¿no vino nadie preguntando por mi?

-¿Quién iba a preguntar por ti?

-Una chica -tonta agregué mentalmente.

-No nadie ha venido preguntando por ti.

-Bien.

-¿Y por qué ese alivio? ¿Le debes dinero acaso? - se burló mientras caminábamos a los escritorios.

-Quisiera que fuera eso, al menos así me la quitaría de encima -sonreí- no, es una chica con quien estudié en el colegio, siempre ha estado enamorada de mi y este semestre entró a Daesang así que se la pasa buscándome y de alguna manera descubrió que tengo clase en este piso.

-Ya veo, al menos ya la sabes manejar no -se burló nuevamente, si, Young Ki tenía una mirada seria pero un humor negro.

**Ha Ni**

Entre al salón y vi al profesor ya en su escritorio y a los alumnos formados en dos filas "medicina" y "enfermería", me apresuré a formarme en la de enfermería y de repente escuché una voz a mi lado.

-¿Tú de nuevo? -giré y note que quien hablaba era Baek Seung Jo- ¿acaso no ves que estoy en clase?

-¿De qué estás hablando? -pregunté confundida- ¿qué haces...

-Buenos días - interrumpió el profesor- soy Kim Kyun Ah médico en el hospital de Seúl y seré su profesor de semiótica clínica. Como se han dado cuenta los he formado en dos filas, medicina y enfermería, por dos razones; primero porque para entender mejor los conceptos de la clase es mejor trabajar en equipo y segundo porque en su vida laboral siempre estarán trabajando de cerca con un representante de la profesión a su lado, por lo que durante el semestre la persona a su lado será su compañero de estudio.

-¡Qué!

-¡No puede ser! –hablamos al tiempo.

-¿Algún problema ahí atrás? -Preguntó el profesor.

-No.

-Si.

-¿Si o no? - volvió a preguntar el profesor.

-Es sólo que ella no debería estar aquí.

-¿Qué? - preguntó el profesor.

-¡QUÉ! -reclamé. ¿Quién era él para decirme dónde puedo o no estar?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -se acercó el profesor.

- Baek Seung Jo.

-¿Y por qué dices que ella no debería estar aquí?

- Si, ¿qué te pasa?

- Es sólo que me pareció verla en un otra facultad. ¿Tu no estudias medicina verdad?

-No -respondí viendo al profesor- estudio enfermería, por eso estoy en esta fila -¿quién es el despistado ahora?

-¿Ustedes se conocen?

-¡No!

-¡No! Pero prefería otro compañero -dije bajo y mire a la chica que estaba detrás- ¿te molesta si cambiamos?

-Claro que no -respondió resplandeciente al ver a Seung Jo.

-Un momento -me detuvo el profesor cuando comencé a cambiar lugares con la chica- ustedes no se conocen -ambos negamos con la cabeza- pero quieren cambiar de compañeros -ambos asentimos- pues si no se conocen no veo razón para querer cambiar de compañeros.

Seung Jo y yo nos miramos sabiendo que lo que el profesor decía era cierto y rápidamente buscando una razón para justificarnos.

-Es que...

-No me interesa -dijo el profesor moviendo las manos como dando el caso por terminado- se conozcan o no, se caigan bien o no; la idea de trabajar en equipo es que aprendan a trabajar conjuntamente, es aún mejor si se conocen y se odian eso les enseñará mucho más. ¿Entendido?

-Si.

-Si, profesor -respondimos derrotados.

-Muy bien ahora van a tomar asiento como grupos.

-¿Estás estudiando enfermería?

-¿Estás estudiando medicina? -una vez sentados comenzamos a hablar- si, estudio enfermería, no entiendo qué es lo que te parece tan sorprendente.

-Que hayas aprobado.

-¡Qué!

-Cálmate, no lo digo para ofenderte, es sólo que recuerdo que no te gusta mucho estudiar debió haber sido muy difícil para ti.

-Pues si fue difícil pero ya vez, logré aprobar y estoy aquí estudiando pero ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Harvard no fue lo suficientemente buena para el gran Baek Seung Jo?

-¿Harvard? Nunca quise estudiar en el extranjero mi carrera principal, tal vez un posgrado pero las bases coreanas son las mejores -blablabla. No podía creer que no sólo estoy estudiando en la misma universidad del Seung Jo, estamos estudiando carreras de salud pero además de todo tenemos una clase juntos y para rematar es mi compañero de equipo ¡¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?!

-Entonces ayer que te vi... -comenzó a decir- tenías clase en ese corredor ¿no? -dijo mirándome.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? -tan complicado como siempre.

-Ayer en el pasillo del tercer piso del edificio L, te vi merodeando por ahí buscándome.

-¿Buscándote? -me burlé- no, yo estaba buscando el salón de biología química. Ahí tengo la clase, salón 305.

-Yo la tengo en el 307 -esto tiene que ser algún tipo de broma.

-Así que me viste e inmediatamente asumiste que estaba buscándote, Dios tu ego es enorme -comenté girando el rostro, y vi que el profesor comenzaba a entregar hojas a cada grupo.

-No me puedes culpar, en el colegio era todo lo que hacías; seguirme de aquí para allá.

-Tú lo has dicho -volví mi atención a él- en el colegio, ya han pasado dos años de eso. Tú has cambiado, yo he cambiado, el entorno ha cambiado así que fue muy egocéntrico de tu parte pensar que seguiría enamorada de ti. Además yo no te seguía a toda parte, en el último ciclo apenas y nos veíamos en los corredores.

-Este es el primer taller que deben desarrollar -dijo el profesor entregándole unas hojas a Seung Jo.

-Gracias -respondió él mientras yo asentía con una leve reverencia.

-Muy bien, lo que les acabo de entregar es el taller que deberán resolver para el miércoles de la próxima semana. Tienen toda la clase de hoy para comenzar a desarrollarlo, ya que el viernes comenzamos con el temario de la clase, así que les aconsejo que hagan rendir el tiempo en la biblioteca sino tendrán que reunirse después con sus compañeros -se sentó en su escritorio- ahora necesito que cada grupo venga a mi escritorio, ordenadamente, y me den sus nombres.

-Reunirnos, esa sería la cereza del pastel -bufé.

-Lo mismo digo, no sólo tengo que estudiar contigo ahora tengo a la compañera de grupo más tonta que hay. Alégrate al menos ahora sabes que pasarás la materia sin problema -Dios quería matarlo, ¿cómo podía decir algo como esto?, estuve a punto de responder algo, no muy educado, cuando lo vi ponerse de pie y dirigirse al escritorio del profesor -Baek Seung Jo. Medicina.

-Oh Ha Ni, enfermería.

-Muy bien, espero que aprendan a llevarse bien en este curso, ya saben las diferencias quedan a un lado cuando el deber está de por medio.

-Si señor -respondí- buen día -y salimos. Él comenzó a caminar muy rápido- Seung Jo, espera -grité mientras ponía la tira del bolso en mi hombro por lo que no vi cuando se detuvo y terminé tropezando con él.

-¿Dos años y aún no puedes caminar? -decidí no contestar y pasé por su lado sólo diciéndole en qué dirección estaba la biblioteca.

**Hae Ra**

Estaba en la biblioteca esperando que comenzara mi siguiente clase cuando vi a Seung Jo y Ha Ni pasar frente a mi. Dejé mis cosas y los seguí, ¿no se supone que a ella no le cae bien él? ¿Qué hacen juntos? Se dirigieron a la sección de salud, Seung Jo comenzó a leer títulos y sacar algunos para casi tirárselos a Ha Ni.

-¿Todos estos? -preguntó cuando tenía cinco libros en sus manos- creo que en los primeros 2 encontraremos todo lo que necesitamos.

-Es por eso que siempre estás en último lugar, porque no sabes investigar -sonreí con su respuesta, Seung Jo tenía razón; lo mejor siempre era comparar autores para así crear una teoría más real. Y por el tono en que le hablaba pude deducir que a él tampoco le agradaba mucho Ha Ni. Me sentí satisfecha sabiendo eso, cuando los vi hablar el primer día sospeché que algo más podría existir entre ellos pero al ver como apenas y se soportaban, lo único que me preguntaba era por qué entonces estaban juntos. Pero ya no me causaba ansiedad la respuesta, posiblemente él la estaba ayudando en alguna tarea ya que se conocían de antes. Regresé a la mesa donde había dejado mis cosas y seguí con mis apuntes. Esa chica me había puesto algo nerviosa, pero por supuesto que no tiene nada en común con Seung Jo, si acaso que estudian carreras de salud, pero ahora podía estar tranquila, sólo tengo que esperar al campamento de tenis para poder confesarle mis sentimientos a Seung Jo.

Hace poco más de un mes mis sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar hacia él, siempre lo vi como alguien a admirar; tan inteligente, atlético y bueno jugando al tenis. Al estudiar juntos me di cuenta que es un buen amigo, alguien confiable, que escucha sin juzgar y da consejos útiles para que soluciones una situación. Siempre he sabido que es apuesto, bueno demasiado apuesto, pero hace poco que comencé a sentirme más cercana a él, cuando estamos juntos siento cosquillas en el estómago y a veces hasta nervios me da hablarle, nunca había sentido algo como esto. Siempre era yo la que recibía cartas y confesiones pero nunca causaban algún tipo de reacción en mi corazón por lo que todas las rechacé pero ahora, al sentirme así sólo con estar a su lado sé que es un sentimiento distinto, fuerte, verdadero y cálido, no sé si es amor pues nunca me he enamorada, lo único que sé es que quiero ser algo más que una buena amiga para Baek Seung Jo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba esperando a Baek Seung Jo para comenzar con la demostración a los nuevos miembros del club de tenis.

-Bueno... días -saludó Oh Ha Ni recuperando el aliento- la...mento la tardanza...

-Ha Ni-ah sigue, aún no hemos comenzado -le dijo Kyung Soo sunbae. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se formó junto a los nuevos integrantes, al verme me saludó moviendo la mano a lo que contesté con una sonrisa aunque en mi mente la preocupación comenzaba a nacer. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Seung Jo le comentaría que era miembro del club? ¡¿Por qué no los espié un poco más ayer en la biblioteca?!

-Seug Jo que bueno que llegas -sunbae lo saludó, él se hizo a mi lado apenas me ubico, eso de alguna manera me tranquilizó, no parecía estar buscando a Ha Ni con la mirada por lo que la alerta en mi cabeza se fue apagando lentamente- bien hoy vamos a ver la capacidad de cada uno jugando tenis, primero verán a unos de nuestros mejores jugadores del club, hace sólo unos semestres que se unieron y hoy ya son unos de los mejores jugadores de tenis de Seúl, Baek Seung Jo y Yoon Hae Ra -saludamos con una reverencia- hoy ellos nos van a mostrar un poco de sus habilidades deportivas. Chicos pueden comenzar -nos acomodamos en la cancha y comenzamos a jugar un poco, primero algo suave; pequeños golpes a la pelota y luego aumentamos en fuerza y velocidad haciendo que tuviéramos que correr dentro de nuestra zona de juego.

-Muy bien -dijo Kyun Soo sunbae, el entrenador y capitán del club- así se hace chicos, un aplauso para ellos. Ahora cada uno va a pasar para mostrarnos sus habilidades.

-Kim Hye Joon -llamó el ayudante al primer novato para que pasara a jugar. Me acerqué a Seung Jo para saludarlo cuando vio a Ha Ni.

-¿No me digas que esta es otra coincidencia?

-Pues si -respondió mirándolo seriamente.

-Ha Ni ya tienes 20 años debes dejar de estar acosándome a toda hora -¿acosándolo?

-Mira aunque no lo creas esto es una coincidencia, Kyung Soo sunbae estuvo entregando volantes el miércoles y habló un poco conmigo para que me inscribiera en el club y me convenció.

-Ok te creo -le dijo en tono burlón- sólo mantente alejada de mi ¿entiendes?

-Con mucho gusto -contestó y luego se fijó en mi- unnie ¿tú conoces a Seung Jo?

-Si -contesté levantando una ceja- es un buen amigo mío.

-¿Seung Jo?

-Aja.

-¿Pero el otro día que hablamos y te conté del chico pedante no me dijiste que lo conocieras?

-¿De qué está hablando? -preguntó Seung Jo.

-No me dijiste que ese chico era Baek Seng Jo, nunca mencionaste su nombre -le respondía a Ha Ni- ella y yo tenemos inglés juntas –le respondía a él.

-No lo creo, ahora sigues a mis amigos.

-¡Qué no sigo a nadie! -se defendió- ¡YA DEJA DE PENSAR QUE TODO EL MUNDO GIRA A TU ALREDEDOR! -la atención de todos se centró en nosotros luego del grito de Ha Ni.

-¿Quién es ella?

-¿Se conocen?

-¿Es amiga de Baek Seung Jo?

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-Deja de gritar loca, yo ni te conozco ¡sólo no me sigas! -respondió él y comenzó a caminar para salir de la cancha.

-Seung Jo espérame -le dije mientras caminaba detrás suyo y veía a Ha Ni con la cara roja, de rabia y vergüenza.

-Oh Ha Ni -sunbae la llamó- deja de crear distracciones y ven a la cancha -fue lo último que escuché cuando salí de la cancha y le di alcance a Seung Jo.

-No sabía que conocías a Ha Ni -hablé tranquila, él seguía molesto pues su andar seguía siendo apresurado.

-Estudiamos juntos en el colegio y para mi mala suerte se transfirió a Daesang este semestre.

-Ya veo.

-¡Pero me sigue a todos lados! -habló sin escuchar mi respuesta- por mucho que sea una coincidencia que estudiemos en la misma universidad es demasiado que tengamos una clase en el mismo piso, una clase juntos y estemos en el mismo club.

-Tienes razón.

-¡Lo peor es que se atreve a negarlo! ¿Cómo puede negarlo cuando es obvio que aún me sigue a todos lados? ¡No la soporto! -dijo pasando una mano por su cabello, girando y aumentando su paso.

-¡Seung Jo espera! -lo llamé pero ya iba muy adelante para escucharme.

***Kalbi: Barbacoa coreana de costillas cortas de carne de vaca o cerdo.**

**N/A: **Hola a todas, antes que nada quisiera agradecerles por el apoyo que le han brindado al fic con sus reviews También aclarar algo que olvidé poner en el capítulo pasado, este fic es como mi manera de reescribir el drama para que Ha Ni tenga un poco más de dignidad y carácter, por lo que se presentarán algunos hechos del drama sólo que dándoles un giro, como en un mundo bizarro donde todo es al revés jajaja. Como han visto este fic está relatado desde punto de vista de los personajes, en total serán 4, pero Ha Ni y Seung Jo siempre serán los principales. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y gracias a mi amiga Kimanara Parthenopaeus por darme la idea de que tengan una clase juntos.

Intentaré que las actualizaciones sean cada 2 semanas por temas del trabajo.  
Espero que les guste el capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios.


	3. Ajumma

**Capítulo 3- Ajumma**

**Ha Ni**

No fue mi intención gritarle, mucho menos llamar la atención de todo el club pero Seung Jo no hacía más que llamarme acosadora y decir que lo estaba persiguiendo y no era justo. Acepto que cuando estaba en el colegio lo seguía pero tampoco estaba detrás suyo las 24 horas del día, como para que insinuara que ahora lo hostigaba. Lo del club había sido una mera coincidencia, fui prácticamente engañada por el amable y comprensivo Kyung Soo sunbae para que me inscribiera en el entretenido club de tenis, hablaba de diversión, ejercicio, juegos y amistad ¿quién resistiría ese combo?, por lo tanto decidí inscribirme lo que no sabía era que 1. Kyung Soo sunbae cambiaba completamente cuando tenía una raqueta en la mano, se volvía alguien estricto y para nada comprensivo y 2. Que Baek Seung Jo estaba en el mismo club, por eso me molestó tanto que insinuara que lo perseguía que no me di cuenta que estaba gritando.

¿Lo peor? Seung Jo me había dado la peor mirada posible por llamar la atención hacia nosotros; algo que le disgustaba desde el colegio era que las personas nos relacionaran, el genio y la tonta murmuraban, nunca había visto una mirada igual en él, en realidad estaba muy molesto y a las 11 tenía una clase con él ¿qué iba a hacer? Sabía que iba a estar más desagradable que de costumbre.

¿Y qué había sido eso con Hae Ra unnie? No llevaba mucho que la conocía pero parecía alguien gentil y amistoso, pero hoy cuando hablaba con Seung Jo parecía igual de displicente y orgullosa que él… aunque si lo pienso y son amigos, o algo más, y yo me pasé la primera clase hablando mal de él seguramente terminó ofendida… debería hablar con ella, explicarle que en realidad no odio a Seung Jo, sólo me cae un poco mal, y aclararle también que en general es un buen chico; inteligente, atractivo y mmm educado, no quisiera perder una de las amistades que he conseguido sólo por Seung jo.

-.-.-.-.-

Lo sabía Seung Jo estaba muuuy molesto. Me había sentado en mi escritorio, que es justo junto a él; ya que somos un equipo, y ni siquiera me había mirado, supongo que notó que había entrado pero no dijo nada, preferí no hablar tampoco pues no quería lidiar con él ahora mismo además que el que se había equivocado había sido él por pensar lo que no era.

-¿Algún grupo va a entregar el trabajo hoy? –preguntó el profesor al terminar la clase -¿y esto? –les dijo a una pareja que le llevaba dos trabajos.

-Es mi trabajo profesor, tuve un problema y no me pude reunir con ella para realizarlo por lo que decidimos que cada una lo haría por su cuenta.

-¿Acaso no fui claro el primer día cuando dije que tenían que aprender a trabajar juntos? –dijo llamando la atención de todo el grupo- No me interesa si no se caen bien, si no se pueden reunir o si no se conocen los suficiente ¡resuélvanlo! No me voy a llevar dos trabajos y aumentar lo que debo calificar, ¿saben cuántos grupos tengo a cargo en la universidad?, además trabajo en el hospital de Seúl y sólo por que no se pudieron reunir no voy a aumentar mi carga laboral. Si tuvieron problemas y no pudieron hacerlo y desean entregarlo ahora mismo elijan uno y me lo dan ese será calificado para las dos.

Ese profesor era bastante exigente. La pareja se reunió y al final decidieron no entregar nada, igual teníamos este fin de semana para terminarlo.

-No puedo creerlo –habló mi compañero exasperado.

-Mmm Seung Jo… -comencé, él lentamente giró su rostro para mirarme de la manera más fría posible lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda, cuando quería Seung Jo podía ser aterrador- ¿cuándo podemos reunirnos para terminar el trabajo?

-Hoy, voy a almorzar y nos vemos a las 2pm en la biblioteca del bloque D.

-¡A las dos no puedo! –le dije rápidamente cuando vi que se ponía de pie para irse- tengo que trabajar –expliqué luego de ver su mirada sorprendida.

-No me interesa yo estaré a las 2pm en la biblioteca para terminar el trabajo con o sin ti.

-¡Pero te digo que no puedo!

-No es mi problema –comenzó a caminar.

-¡¿Oye qué te pasa?! –se volvió a mirarme- ¡yo también he ayudado a hacer el trabajo!

-Entonces tómalo y termínalo por tu cuenta, yo haré lo mismo –dijo sacando una usb, en donde habíamos estado guardando el trabajo.

-¿Qué no escuchaste al profesor? –le dije con un tono y gesto superior, muy parecido a los que él usaba- no va a aceptar dos trabajos, si quieres dame lo que llevamos y yo lo termino ya que no puedes esperar a que salga de trabajar.

-No es mi problema que trabajes. No te preocupes yo lo terminaré, así estaremos seguros que estará bien ¿no te parece? –odiaba su sonrisa engreída, aproveché que aún tenía la mano extendida con la usb y se la rape- ¡Yaa! –grito pero ya estaba varios pasos lejos de él- Ha Ni entrégame eso.

-No hasta que aceptes hacer el trabajo juntos o que YO lo termine.

-Eso jamás –habló bajo pero alcancé a escucharlo- ¿bien a qué hora sales del trabajo?

-A las 5pm, si quieres nos vemos en la biblioteca a las 5:30pm.

-¿Y es que crees que la universidad abre y cierra a tu gusto? La biblioteca cierra a las 3pm.

-¡Oh! No sabía...

-Típico. Hagamos esto a las 5pm paso te recojo y terminamos el trabajo en mi casa.

-¿Tu casa? -ahora parecía tan extraño pensar en ir a esa casa.

-Si mi casa.

-No te preocupes estaré en tu casa a las 5:30pm no hay necesidad de que me esperes.

-Prefiero hacerlo -dijo algo más pero no alcancé a escucharlo- ahora entrégame la usb -demandó. Me acerqué a él pero cuando iba a estirar la mano me detuve- ¿qué pasa? -no podía confiar en él, conociéndolo seguramente terminaría el trabajo sin mi.

-Mejor la guardo hasta que estemos en tu casa, no confío en ti -vi decepción en su rostro por lo que supuse sí tenía planeado terminarlo solo -bien ahora me voy a trabajar nos vemos aquí a las 5:30pm.

-Espera. Mejor dime dónde trabajas y paso a las 5pm a recogerte, es algo tonto que regreses si igual tenemos que ir a mi casa.

-Está bien -respondí luego de meditarlo unos segundos. Le dije donde trabajaba y una buena ruta para llegar rápido desde la universidad y luego me fui a trabajar.

-.-.-.-.-

Iba en el auto con Baek Seung Jo, él iba conduciendo y yo en el asiento del pasajero viendo como pasábamos las avenidas de Seúl, era como un sueño hecho realidad para la Ha Ni adolescente pero ahora lo único que pensaba era en el incómodo silencio en el que íbamos.

-¿Por qué trabajas allí y no en el restaurante de tu padre? -preguntó de la nada.

-Porque me pagan más.

-No pensé que fueras tan superficial -¿Yo superficial? ¿qué sabía él de mi vida y mis necesidades para juzgarme de esa manera?

-No es ser superficial es ser práctico. ¿Sabes acaso cuánto cuesta la matrícula de la universidad Daesang niño? -me miró sorprendido y de nuevo le di una mirada de superioridad, era divertido hacerlo con el todo poderoso Seung Jo- mucho y para una persona como yo que no tiene muchos lujos demasiado, por lo mismo tengo que trabajar y si en un lugar me pagan mejor que en otro prefiero cambiarme de trabajo porque no quiero que mi padre se preocupe ni ser una carga para él -no todos tenemos un padre rico que nos mantenga, me alegro por él que puede darse el lujo de no preocuparse pero yo no quería volver a ver la cara de preocupación de mi padre por el dinero, por eso había decidido trabajar a mi padre no le molestó que lo hiciera en otro restaurante, supongo que entiende lo del dinero ya que en su restaurante en realidad sólo recibo propinas y en donde estoy trabajando pagan muy bien la hora, puedes trabajar medio tiempo, los sábados sólo se trabaja por la tarde y el domingo no se trabaja.

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte -se disculpó.

-No te preocupes no lo hiciste, sólo te explicaba algo de la vida real, algún día trabajarás y entenderás de lo que hablo -ésto era entretenido hasta quise darle unas palmaditas en el hombro para que sintiera mi superioridad en la experiencia de la vida pero creo que estaría tentando demasiado a mi suerte, por lo que sólo dije eso y reí silenciosamente, creo que se molesto un poco, porque no dijo nada más en todo el camino.

-.-.-.-

-¡Hyun me llevas... -saludó Eun Jo hasta que me vio y quedó sorprendido.

-¡Hijo que bueno que llegas preparé una torta de frutas deliciosa! -saludó la señora Geum Hee con una sonrisa que se borró en el instante que me vio- ¿Ha Ni-ssi?

-Annyohaseyo ajumma -saludé con una reverencia.

-¿Hyun qué haces con la tonta de Oh Ha Ni? -preguntó Eun Jo con una mueca. Eun Jo había crecido un poco desde la última vez pero había olvidado que era igual de "encantador" a su hermano mayor.

-Annyeong Eun Jo-ah.

- Tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos. Omoni ¿puedes subirnos por favor dos porciones de torta a mi cuarto? Estaré estudiando con Ha Ni. Ven -me dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Con permiso -dije con otra reverencia y lo seguí -wow esto no ha cambiado mucho desde que me mudé -comenté luego de ver la pequeña sala del segundo piso y el cuarto de Seung Jo, del cual lo único diferente era el cubre cama, los libros del escritorio y si no estoy mal la silla que antes era de cuero y esta se veía más moderna.

-No me gusta mucho el cambio.

-Ah si lo recuerdo -ya lo había dicho una de las tantas veces que me regañaba por ser ruidosa- no te gusta el cambio, el ruido, que te pidan favores o te molesten -enumere.

-Exacto -respondió viéndome fijamente.

-Si lo recuerdo -pensé, me había aprendido sus reglas primero de tantas veces que me las dijo y segundo porque su madre me pidió que las supiera para no molestarlo.

-Les traje el pastel -dijo la madre de Seung Jo cuando entró al cuarto, ni siquiera me había acomodado y ella ya había preparado todo tan rápido- torta con leche aunque si prefieren puedo traer gaseosa o algo caliente.

-Así está bien muchas gracias -le dije ayudándole con la bandeja y sentándome en un sillón en el centro del dormitorio.

-Hace mucho que no te veía Ha Ni ¿cómo has estado? -preguntó sentándose también en el sillón.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-¿Y tu padre? Mi esposo lo visitó hace unos días ¿está saludable?

-Si señora, trabajando diligentemente en el restaurante, ya sabe que le encanta cocinar.

-¿Y es que estás estudiando en Daesang? - su tono era serio lo que me hizo sentir algo nerviosa.

-Sí, si señora, inicié este semestre.

-¿Medicina igual que Seung Jo?

-No, yo...

-Omoni, es suficiente debemos estudiar, gracias por el pastel -me interrumpió.

-¡Oh claro, claro! Entonces los dejo para que estudien -comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta dejándola abierta al salir.

-¿Puede cerrar la puerta por favor?

-Pero -me miro un segundo, parecía contrariada- Hae Ra...

-Necesitamos concentrarnos omoni, por favor cierre la puerta. Gracias -le dijo en un tono más severo que no daba espacio a discusión alguna.

¿Hae Ra? Entonces supongo que esa unnie si es la novia de Seung Jo, por eso ajumma no quería cerrar la puerta, creo que si debo disculparme con unnie, a nadie le gusta que hablen mal de las personas que te importan y mucho menos si es tu novio.

**Seung Jo**

¿Qué le sucedía a omoni? Interrogando a Ha Ni con cosas que ni siquiera me importaban y luego dejando la puerta abierta, ella sabe que siempre mantengo mi puerta cerrada, más si voy a estudiar porque no me gusta perder la concentración, pero no sólo la dejaba abierta sino que cuando le pedí que la cerrara hesitó y habló de Hae Ra ¿qué tenía ella que ver?

-Este pastel está delicioso -alabó Ha Ni con el pastel en una mano y leche en la otra. Esta chica aunque se veía como una tonta despreocupada podía ser alguien responsable y hasta confiable. No pude evitar sentirme inferior con la conversación que tuvimos en el auto, ella tenía razón en cuanto a responsabilidades de la "vida real" no conocía nada, siempre contaba con mi padre para hacer, recibir y pagar lo que quisiera o necesitara. Tal vez debería conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo; si alguien como Oh Ha Ni podía sin duda alguna un genio como yo puede -¿no vas a comer?

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres mi parte también? -un sonrojo cruzó su rostro.

- Yo sólo decía -respondió bajo.

-Pues no digas nada y deja de comer que viniste fue a estudiar -¡por fin podía devolverle la mirada de superioridad que me había dado! Era increíble que alguien tan tonto como ella pudiera conocer más de algún tema que yo pero lo más increíble había sido que me llamara niño, como si en verdad tuviera una basta experiencia sobre el tema.

Tomó un poco más de leche y dejó el resto junto con el pastel en la bandeja y se acercó al escritorio para que pudiéramos terminar el trabajo.

-.-.-.-

El trabajo era bastante extenso pero ya casi lo terminábamos, estábamos estancados en la penúltima pregunta, más que una pregunta era un caso hipotético en donde la premisa era encontrar el tratamiento inicial adecuado de atención lo complicado era que el paciente tenía una enfermedad de la piel por lo que el cuidado era especial, no encontramos mucha información en la web por lo que estábamos revisando unos libros que tenía por si encontrábamos algo.

-Creo que lo encontré -le dije pero cuando le iba a mostrar el libro que tenía noté que se había quedado dormida. Era de esperarse de alguien como ella, sin embargo entendía su cansancio yo mismo me sentía cansado primero el club luego las clases y ahora con el trabajo, sólo que con ella sería peor pues por la tarde estuvo trabajando; caminando de aquí para allá atendiendo mesas mientras yo leía un libro, si, entendía su cansancio y por alguna razón no me parecía mala idea tomar una pequeña siesta para recargar energías.

-Mmm mmm -escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta demasiado alto. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, abrí los ojos y vi a Oh Ha Ni aún recostada sobre un libro, de alguna manera la escena me pareció familiar, casi un deja vu. Me levanté y vi a omoni en la puerta con una bandeja con refrescos- pensé que estaban estudiando.

-Estábamos pero estamos muy cansados, creo que le diré a Ha Ni que regrese mañana para terminar esto, ahora mismo no tengo cabeza ni ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Qué regrese?

- Si, no alcanzamos a terminar -aunque antes de dormir había encontrado lo de la penúltima respuesta y no faltaba mucho para terminar pero en ese momento no tenía una pizca más de energía para continuar -llevaré a Ha Ni a su casa.

-¿Qué?

-Omoni son casi las 11pm, no es seguro que se vaya en bus a esta hora.

-¿Por qué no? Seúl es muy seguro -no podía creer lo que decía y creo que se reflejó en mi mirada porque continuó- bien, tienes razón. Pero no hay necesidad de que la lleves sólo necesitamos llamar un taxi.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Ha Ni -comencé a llamarla- Ha Ni despierta.

-Mmm.

-Ha Ni nos quedamos dormidos.

-Iré a llamar el taxi -dijo omoni antes de salir del cuarto.

-Ha Ni.

-Mmm si, si, voy -me levanté, guardé lo que habíamos hecho y le di apagar al computador mientras ella se alistaba, el problema sólo había cambiado de posición; ahora estaba recostada sobre el sillón.

-Ha Ni, omoni ya llamó un taxi ¡levántate!

-¿Ah? Si, gracias -finalmente se despertó comenzó a arreglar sus cosas, aunque aún estaba entredormida.

-El taxi ya está en la entrada.

-Bien ¿Ha Ni? - estaba cabeceando en la silla, eso me inquietó un poco, no podía confiar que se quedará despierta mientras el taxi la llevaba pero ni yo mismo tenía energía para llevarla y regresar a casa en el auto- dame tu celular -se metió la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo sacó, lo tomé de su mano y marqué mi número- listo, toma.

-Kamsamnida -dijo con una reverencia, claramente no sabía ni lo que estaba pasando.

-Ha Ni vamos que el taxi espera -recuperó un poco sus sentidos y pudo bajar a tomar el taxi, se despidió con una reverencia cuando estaba dentro y le dijo la dirección mientras el auto arrancaba.

Subí a mi cuarto y busqué mi teléfono, guardé su número y lo marqué. Buzón. Seguramente se había dormido otra vez. Nuevamente marqué su número y al tercer timbre contestó.

-¿Yoboseo?

-¿Ha Ni estás bien?

-Aja -dijo con un bostezo.

-¡Ha Ni despierta y fíjate por donde vas!

-Si.

-¿Conoces la zona?

-Si.

-Bien. Intenta no dormirte mientras estás en el taxi.

-Lo haré -no podía confiar.

-¿Cómo se llama el restaurante donde trabajas?

-Eh... -lo meditó no sé si porque estaba adormilada o porque no lo recordaba, con ella cualquiera era posible- Jacksal.

-Se ve que es popular.

- Si -otro bostezo- algo, la comida es muy buena... a la derecha, deberías ir algún día.

-Creo que lo pensaré.

-En la esquina por favor.

-¿Llegaste?

-Sí.

- Bien entonces hablamos mañana para hablar sobre lo que faltó.

- Muy bien. Gracias por todo Seung Jo-ah.

Colgué y me bañé los dientes y me acosté a dormir.

**Ha Ni**

Desperté en mi cama vestida con la misma ropa del día anterior y con el bolso aún trenzado a mi cuerpo, anoche había estado tan cansada que cuando entré al cuarto me acosté a dormir, ni siquiera revisé si mi padre había llegado, me levanté y noté que tenía el celular en la mano ¿acaso papá había llamado?

_-¡Ha Ni despierta y fíjate por dónde vas! _

Ahora lo recordaba, me había quedado dormida estudiando en la casa de los Baek por lo que tuve que tomar un taxi y para asegurarse que llegara bien Seung Jo me había llamado para mantenerme despierta, llamaría a agradecerle más tarde.

Me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara, regresé a mi cuarto para peinarme y vi aquella vieja foto. Era un poco irónico todo el asunto, fue como si el día anterior volviera a vivir un día del pasado, estudiando con Seung Jo toda la noche y quedándome dormida junto a él. Todo comenzó con esa foto, ¿si ajumma no hubiera puesto esa foto en mi libro de estudio las cosas habrían sido diferentes? Probablemente no, ya que el fastidio que sentía él hacia mi había estado presente desde siempre aunque... tal vez las cosas con ajumma si serían distintas. Había sido tan incómodo ver su mirada sorprendida y molesta de verme en su casa, con su hijo. Sin darme cuenta una lágrima recorrió mi rostro yo... en realidad había apreciado mucho a Geum Hee ajumma.

_**-o-o-o- Flash back -o-o-o-**_

Mis amigas se habían acercado a ver de cerca la casa donde estaba viviendo y cuando omoni las vio las invitó a pasar y comer uno de sus deliciosos postres de frutas.

-¡Oh! Se ve delicioso! -comentó Joo Ri feliz luego de que omoni sirviera las copas de helado y frutas.

-Ellas mencionaron que parecía parecía la hermana mayor de Seung Jo y no su madre -me dijo omoni al oído feliz por el halago.

-¿De verdad? -nunca había sentido algo como esto, una amiga incondicional, alguien con quien siempre puede contar; una madre.

-¿Esto te encanta no es así? -fue el saludo de Seung Jo.

-¡Hijo llegaste!

-Hyun -dijo Eung Jo bajando las escaleras.

-Esparcir los rumores no fue suficiente, ¿así que las trajiste aquí?

-No, eso -comencé a decir, había olvidado el incidente del escándalo por la foto de nosotros que habían encontrado en el colegio.

-Debes saber que ya le llamé la atención por traerlas -le dijo Eun Jo- ¿es esta tu casa? le dije.

-Yo las invité -intervino omoni, siempre ayudándome- ¡es tan divertido! Se siente como si en verdad viviera gente en esta casa. Pero estas amigas me preguntaron si en verdad soy tu madre, me preguntaron si no soy en realidad tu noona jijiji -estaba intentando cambiar el tema y calmar a Seung Jo.

-Oh Ha Ni -me dijo él- ¿estás probando mi paciencia?

-¿Eh?

-¡Te dije que dejaras de hacerme esto y no interfirieras más en mi vida! -de nuevo gritándome frente a todos, entendía su mal genio pero no había sido mi culpa que vieran la foto y al menos podría intentar hablar ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siempre estaba humillándome frente a todos?- ¿qué tan lejos tienes planeado ir con esto? ¡Ya déjame en paz de una vez!

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -omoni se levantó a enfrentarlo- Fui yo quien tomó la foto, y fui yo quien la puso en el libro sin decirle a nadie. ¿Por qué estás regañando a Ha Ni?

-¡Usted también omoni, por favor! Baje ese blog en este instante.

-¡Omo! ¿Qué te hace tan poderoso para decirme qué hacer con mi hobby?

-¿Es acaso arruinar la vida de su hijo su hobby?

-... -omoni se sorprendió ante sus palabras y no supo cómo defenderse ante la acusación- por accidente, escuché lo que sucedió en la escuela. Fue mi culpa hijo, lo siento. -Seung Jo no respondió y sólo subió a su cuarto.

-¡Hyun! -Eung Jo fue tras él.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos -anunció Min Ah.

-Si, por ahora es lo mejor -contestó omoni aún viendo por donde se había ido Seung Jo.

-¿Eh... y el paseo que mencionó? -preguntó bajito Joo Ri, Min Ah le pegó con el codo, pues claramente no era el momento y era más que obvio que quedaba cancelado.

-¿El paseo? -omoni se volvió a vernos y se fijó en mi- vamos a seguir con el plan, tal vez de esa manera Seung Jo se calme un poco. Pero por ahora vamos a dejar que piense las cosas. Ya saben preparen los vestidos de baño solamente ¡que yo preparo lo demás.

-¡Si! -contestaron felices y se despidieron.

-¿Ha Ni? -me llamó omoni una vez mis amigas se fueron, estaba sentada en la mesa bebiendo una taza de té y había servido una para mi- creo que Seung Jo tiene razón -dijo cuando me senté- si él no quiere que la gente los relacione yo no tengo el derecho de obligarlo a nada y mucho menos a permitir que la gente lo sepa.

-Lo lamento de verdad omoni -me disculpé con una reverencia.

-Fue mi culpa también -contestó tomando mi hombro para calmarme- pero de hoy en adelante no le causaremos problemas a Seung Jo. Decidí seguir con el plan de viaje porque ya había invitado a tus amigas y habría sido descortes no llevarlas, pero será lo último que hagamos que involucre a más gente del colegio ¿te parece? -asentí, lo último que quería era incomodar a omoni que había sido tan buena conmigo desde el primer día- sólo hasta que se calme -me guiñó un ojo e hice lo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Había estado deprimida todo el día, lo último que quería era que Baek Seung Jo, el hombre que amaba, me odiara y mucho menos que se crearan rumores sin fundamento en el colegio. Salí de mi cuarto a bañarme los dientes y él estaba saliendo del baño. Estaba sorprendida, no sabía si volver a disculparme o no decir nada así que lo mire fijamente pero él siguió de largo y luego habló.

-Escucha atentamente lo que tengo que decir -su tono era severo por lo que no me di el coraje suficiente para mirarlo inmediatamente- mientras has estado viviendo aquí hay algo que he llegado a odiar -me asusté con sus palabras por lo que decidí mirarlo- gente con la cabeza en mal estado, como tu, que no son capaces de asumir una situación, mucho menos entender su propia situación, actuando como si supieran lo que sucede y molestando a la gente. -quise decir algo pero no me lo permitió- ¡No me hagas repetirme! Lo que dije sobre que tú no estés bien de la mente no son palabras vacías -y con eso se dirigió a su cuarto y dejándome en el pasillo, entré en el baño y por primera vez lloré por sus palabras, sus insultos y su actitud hacia mi, sentía dolor en el pecho, saber que me odiaba era demasiado desolador y lamentable, ¡no quería, no quería que él me odiara! Pero parecía que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Waa así que también sabes tocar la guitarra! -dijo Jun Goo sorprendido, había salido al baño y al ver a Seung Jo con una guitarra quise quedarme a escucharlo- tome algo de tu ropa prestada. Está bien -dijo cuando Seung Jo no respondió nada- escuché que salvaste a Ha Ni, debí haber venido un poco más temprano así que supongo que hiciste lo correcto.

-¿Viniste hasta aquí por Oh Ha Ni? -finalmente habló.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hice! No me importa si eres un genio rígido; aún eres un chico con sangre caliente de 19 años. No sé cuando te convertirás en una bestia, así que debo mantenerte vigilado día y noche.

-¿Por qué no sólo te mudas a mi casa? -bromeó Seung Jo.

-¿Tienen un cuarto de sobra? -preguntó mi amigo, sin entender el sarcasmo de Sueng Jo- Te lo advierto ¡no te atrevas a intentar algo con ella! Recuerda que siempre estoy observando desde algún lugar ¿entendiste?

-¿Tanto te gusta Oh Ha Ni?

-Bueno, si me preguntas tan directamente es un poco abrumador... sin importar en lo que me convierta debo apresurarme y conseguir u trabajo, mi sueño es hacer a Ha Ni feliz.

-Si, ustedes se ven bien juntos, tu y Oh Ha Ni.

La esperanza había comenzado a nacer de nuevo en mi corazón con ese viaje, ese día, el día en que él salvó mi vida pero al escucharlo hablar así sentí que mi corazón terminaba de destrozarse, Seung Jo en realidad no tenía el más mínimo interés en mi y sólo quería que me mantuviera alejada de él.

-.-.-.-.-

Luego de ese fin de semana todo cambió, fue algo gradual casi imperceptible, creo que nadie lo notó sino hasta que ya fue irreversible.

Todo comenzó cuando al día siguiente Seung Jo se apresuró a ir al colegio y yo me quedé atrás por buscar mi libro de inglés, ese día omoni no le pidió a Seng Jo que me esperara. Después se volvió un poco más seria, no sonreía tan frecuentemente como antes y las tardes que pasábamos juntas de compras, cocinando o sólo hablando cesaron. Un día sólo faltaba Seung Jo para que comenzáramos a comer, appa me pidió que lo llamara ya que él y omoni estaban preparando la comida pero cuando iba comenzaba a subir las escaleras omoni me detuvo e hizo que Eun Jo subiera a llamar a su hyun.

Los momentos que pasaba con Seung Jo se volvieron más y más escasos, en el siguiente evento del colegio omoni no fue a apoyar a ninguno de los dos. Luego revisé su blog y para mi sorpresa ella lo había cerrado, tal y como Seung Jo quería, había logrado acabar el hobby de su madre.

-¿Ha Ni? -me llamó omoni una tarde que llegaba del colegio, estaba en el estudio así que entré a saludarla.

-Annyohaseyo omoni -la saludé alegremente, me gustaba mucho estar a con ella.

-Ha Ni tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Siéntate por favor.

-Claro omoni dígame.

-Quiero pedirte un favor.

-Lo que necesite.

-Quiero que por favor dejes de llamarme omoni.

-¿Q... qué?

-Ha Ni, tu y yo no somos familia y por lo que percibo de tu relación con mi hijo nunca lo seremos -su tono era serio, no parecía la misma omoni cariñosa y atenta que me recibió a mi y a mi padre en su casa- no sé si lo notaste pero cerré el blog que tenía, me di cuenta que mi hijo tenía razón, era una manera de infringir su privacidad y causarle molestias y lo último que quiero es causarle molestias a alguno de mis hijos, ellos son lo más importante en mi vida. -Sentí dolor en el pecho y como lágrimas se comenzaban a formar en mis ojos- Por lo mismo creo que es mejor crear distancia entre nosotras porque en realidad sólo soy omoni de Seung Jo y Eun Jo para ti sólo soy una ajumma.

-¡Usted es mucho más importante que una ajumma para mi omoni!

-¡Ya no más! Desde ahora sólo seré una ajumma para ti y tu una agasshi para mi. Es lo mejor para no molestar a Seung Jo. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Si om...ajumma -contesté con un nudo en la garganta- si me disculpa, iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

-No es necesario que bajes a ayudarme con la cena, de todas formas no sabes cocinar y sólo te obligo a hacer lo que no quieres -nunca fue una obligación para mi pensé pero no tenía la fuerza para contestar o siquiera verla a los ojos, sentía que las lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento así que sólo hice una reverencia y salí de allí.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Así fue que perdí a la familia que había conocido, los Baek, que aunque nunca fueron mi familia de verdad yo los sentía como tal, Soo Chang ajusshi como un tío con quien puedes contar, Eun Jo un hermano pequeño que te da dolores de cabeza pero también alegrías y Geum Hee ajumma como una madre cariñosa que se preocupa por ti, todo lo perdí por el egoísmo de Seung Jo, en realidad no sabía si él había notado el cambio en su momento o si siempre le pareció que todo seguía igual.

Lo cierto era que cuando las cosas cambiaron en casa de los Baek todo comenzó a volverse gris en mi vida, Seung Jo había quedado en un segundo plano, pues finalmente había aceptado que no le gustaba y descubrí lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser pero ajumma comenzó a pedirme que saliera menos y menos de mi cuarto, "para no incomodar a mi hijo" esa siempre fue su razón, hasta comenzó a servirme las comidas antes que a los demás para que no tuviéramos que vernos y el día en que con papá nos cambiamos de casa sólo ajusshi estuvo allí para despedirnos pues ajumma planeó un viaje sin darse cuenta que era la misma fecha.

Por eso había sido tan extraño volver a esa casa, volver a ver a las personas que había intentado dejar atrás, nunca pensé al volver a ver a Seung Jo volverían todas estas emociones y recuerdos.

-Yo...yoboseo -el celular me había sacado del letargo en que estaba, limpié mi rostro de las lágrimas que habían caído mientras me fijaba en el portaretrato del tocador.

-¿Ha Ni? ¿Estás bien? -era Seung Jo, que irónica era la vida justo en ese momento debía llamar.

-Si, si es...estoy bien -respondí recuperando la compostura, lo último que quería era escuchar la burla de él- dime ¿qué necesitas?

-Sólo, sólo llamaba para decirte que encontré el tratamiento adecuado para la penúltima pregunta y lo de la última pregunta esta en internet así que no sé si te molesta que lo termine, aunque si prefieres que nos reunamos nuevamente no hay problema puedes venir a mi...

-No, no me molesta -respondí, controlando mi respiración- ya que sólo son las últimas dos preguntas está bien si lo terminas.

-Bi...bien.

-Si, si eso era todo entonces te dejo, nos vemos en clase.

-Nos vemos -parecía algo nervioso al darse cuenta que estaba llorando pero lo que menos me importaba en ese momento era hablar con él.

**N/A: **Hola a todas gracias por los comentarios al fic me hace feliz que les guste. Y bueno aquí esta la causa de que las cosas hayan cambiado entre los protagonistas, ya saben que el fic tendrá cosas del drama pero también cosas inventadas, por lo que si algo les parece que no está igual al drama en los flash backs es porque intencionalmente lo cambié.

Espero sus comentarios ah y feliz día de reyes magos.

Perdón por la demora, el capítulo en realidad estaba listo desde la semana pasada pero fanfiction no me dejaba publicarlo, me aslía un error así que tocó hasta ahora.

Dara.


	4. Pretendientes y admiradoras

**Capítulo 4 **

**Pretendientes y admiradoras **

**Geum Hee **

¿La había llamado? No imposible, Seung Jo no haría tal cosa para con ese pequeña niña.

Ayer cuando la vi llegar quedé muy sorprendida, hace meses no la veía y para Seung Jo creo que han sido años, si mal no recuerdo la última vez que se vieron fue en la ceremonia de graduación donde la muy descuidada creó un caos con los diplomas y por enésima vez puso en ridículo a mi hijo.

Que ciega había sido.

Pensar que preferí muchas veces a esa niña descuidada que a mi propio hijo me ponía de mal humor.

Ha Ni fue como la hija que siempre quise y nunca pude tener, al llegar a casa trajo una alegría y un color que por un momento me deslumbró, era atenta, amable, humilde, sencilla pero sobre todo amaba a mi hijo, era evidente; aunque ella en algún momento intentara negarlo finalmente sus sentimientos quedaron en evidencia de la familia cuando celebrando su victoria en los exámenes Seung Jo nos reveló que ella se le había confesado con una carta.

Aquel día me sentí muy feliz, sentía que podía confiarle a esa chica a mi Seung Jo, por lo mismo muchas veces intenté que estuvieran juntos e impulsé a Seung Jo a ayudarla. Verlos estudiando juntos, a ella dedicándose por sobresalir me demostró que con empeño podía lograr grandes cosas. Sin embargo nunca pensé que por favorecer a esa chica pudiera lastimar a mis hijos, ellos son lo más importante en mi vida y sólo quiero su felicidad.

_-¿Es acaso arruinar la vida de su hijo su hobby? _

Esas palabras fueron las que me hicieron despertar, darme cuenta de mis errores y finalmente ver que mis acciones afectaban a los dos adolescentes. Porque así como lastimaba a Seung Jo al intentar hacer que se acercara a Ha Ni, la lastimaba a ella también al hacerla amar más a mi hijo.

Y aquel viaje a la playa terminó causarme despertar de conciencia, el accidente de Eun Jo; ver en peligro su vida y a mi sin poder ayudarlo inmediatamente, hizo que mis sentidos se avivaran y vieran todo con claridad. Tenía que velar por el bienestar y la felicidad de mis hijos sin importar qué.

Por lo mismo decidí actuar con más precaución en relación a ellos, analizarlos y ver qué posibilidades de interés mutuo existían. Mi conclusión: nulas. Seung Jo no tenía interés alguno en la hija de Gi Dong-ssi. Y al pasar de los días su actitud; que en un principio percibí como alegre, se volvió pesada, molesta, sofocante por lo que poco a poco creé distancia entre ella y nosotros. Al final cuando por fin ella y su padre se mudaron de la casa decidí organizar un pequeño viaje para celebrar su partida, algo que tanto a Seung Jo como a Eun Jo les gusto, aunque ninguno de ellos sabía verdaderamente la razón del viaje, ni mi marido la sabía, a él le dije lo mismo que a los demás quería descansar y pasar un rato agradable en familia. Porque amaba a mi familia y no permitiría que nadie creara discordias para separarnos.

-¿Yeobo estás bien? -preguntó mi esposo sentándose en la cama junto a mi.

-Si –aún pensativa respondo- es sólo que ver a Oh Ha Ni me ayer me sorprendió un poco. No sé que tan cercana es ahora con Seung Jo.

-¿Oh Ha Ni? –preguntó sorprendido- ¿la hija de mi amigo Gi Dong vino a casa? –asentí- ¿es amiga de Seung Jo ahora? –el brillo que apareció en sus ojos me molestó. Él al igual que yo en un principio, guardaba las esperanzas de ver a nuestros hijos juntos sólo que él en ningún momento había hecho algo para incentivar o desanimar la relación entre ellos, para acabar con la idea de raíz, la mente lo puede todo, decidí negar la idea de raíz.

-Por supuesto que no yeobo, es sólo que parece que están estudiando juntos.

-¡¿Ha Ni estudiando medicina y en Daesang?! –era prácticamente increíble el hecho.

-Eso parece, aunque no sé si esté en la misma especialidad que nuestro hijo pero al parecer tienen una clase juntos.

-La vida los vuelve a unir –dijo mi esposo con satisfacción- tal vez si están destinados a estar juntos –y me dio una risita juguetona que no me gustó para nada.

-No lo creo –respondí en tono cortante- ya sabes que nuestro hijo no la soporta y creo que ella nuevamente está intentando metérsele por los ojos, pero no voy a permitir que dañe la paz que Seung Jo ha logrado construir estos años.

-Pensé que te caía bien Ha Ni.

-Me cae bien, es una buena persona pero no es la indicada para Seung Jo. Él merece tener a su lado a alguien como Hae Ra, Joo Mi o incluso Min Young.

-Jajaja –se burló a carcajdas- si que has pensado en tus posibles nueras jajaja –me dijo dándome palmaditas en el hombro y levantándose de la cama para salir de la habitación.

Sí. Tenía razón.

Había pensado mucho en el futuro y "futuras nueras" de mi hijo, porque no quería volver a equivocarme por lo que había analizado a algunas probables candidatas en donde lo primordial era que al contrario de Ha Ni hicieran sobresalir a mi hijo y no humillarlo como hizo ella en más de una ocasión.

Decidida a preguntarle a mi hijo sobre su compañera subí a su cuarto y lo escuché hablando con ella.

-¿Ha Ni? ¿Estás bien? –parecía algo preocupado, habló algo más y finalmente entré a su cuarto cuando cortaba la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa hijo te ves algo preocupado, sucedió algo?

-No… bueno no sé –respondió aún viendo el celular- llamé a Oh Ha Ni para comentarle algo del trabajo pero parecía estar… llorando –dijo mirándome con un gesto contrariado. Seung Jo no era así, es decir no se interesaría en alguien como ella ¿o si?

-Pues llámala nuevamente, puede tener algún problema –le dije sentándome en el sillón frente a su cama.

-No –respondió soltando el celular sobre la cama- no me interesa lo suficiente, además si necesitara mi ayuda lo habría mencionado.

-¡Sí! Tienes razón –contesté sonriente- pero cuéntame hijo ¿cómo es que están estudiando juntos? –hizo una mueca de disgusto, ya sabía que no le gusta compartir lo que pasa en su vida pero esta vez tenía que preguntar.

-Parece que está estudiando enfermería –lo dicho las palabras tienen poder, pensé amargamente recordando cómo alguna vez le dije que sería muy bueno que mi nuera fuera enfermera- y como ambas carreras son del mismo ámbito pues tenemos clases juntos, aunque gracias a Dios este semestre sólo es una y ruego por no tener que repetir la experiencia en los próximos.

-¿Y es que te pidió estudiar contigo? Recuerdo que siempre te perseguía en el colegio.

-Si –sonrío unos segundos- no me daba tregua, pero no ahora fue verdaderamente una casualidad. Tenemos una clase juntos y una clase en un mismo piso por lo que la veo de vez en cuando. Lo único es que para la clase que tenemos juntos el profesor armó parejas a su gusto y me tocó con ella.

-¿Y no quisiste cambiar de pareja? ¡No me digas que ella te rogo porque sabe que eres el más inteligente y así sería más fácil!

-Jajaja no, todo lo hizo el profesor ella no me pidió nada y al momento de querer cambiar el profesor también lo impidió, hablaba algo del futuro y profesionalismo o algo así.

-Pero… ¡no puede obligarte! ¡Eso es abuso de autoridad!

-Pues ya nada se puede hacer omoni, él claramente dijo que no cambiará las parejas, es más ayer un grupo intentó separarse pero lo impidió.

-Ah entiendo –respondí pensando rápidamente qué podría hacer para solucionar el problema de mi hijo.

-Si, nada se puede hacer. Voy a terminar el trabajo ahora omoni –sonreí, mi hijo siempre tan responsable, esa era una de las cualidades que agradecía por haberle enseñado a su hermano.

-Bien hijo, entonces te dejo estudiar.

-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, y luego de investigar el horario de mi hijo estaba en la oficina del profesor para obligarlo a quitar su norma de grupos.

-Bueno días ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –preguntó un hombre detrás de mí luego de dar unos golpes en la oficina 503.

-Busco al profesor Kim Kyun Ah.

-Mucho gusto, soy el doctor Kim Kyun Ah, pase por favor –me ofreció su mano con una leve sonrisa y seguidamente abrió la oficina, dejó su abrigo en un perchero y se sentó en el escritorio que dominaba el lugar.

La oficina tenía un fuerte olor a tabaco lo que en un instante me obligó a dar un paso atrás, luego ingresé y pude ver la casi fortaleza literaria que tenía, la oficina muy bien iluminada por dos ventanales laterales, tenía libros por doquier; en los estantes, en el escritorio, algunos apilados en una esquina y otros sobre un pequeño mueble que estaba en el lugar. Lentamente entré y me senté en la silla frente a él cuando hizo un gesto para que lo hiciera- cuénteme.

-Soy Hwang Geum Hee la madre de Ba… -me detuve, creo que lo mejor para Seung Jo era no mencionarlo, además que conociéndolo no quisiera que me inmiscuyera en sus cosas. Tal vez fue un error decir mi nombre…

-¿Perdón dijo Ba…?

-Bae Yong Joon –dije rápidamente, pensando en un nombre que encajara con mi comentario anterior.

-¿Bae Yong Joon? –repitió como tratando de ubicarlo- no lo recuerdo bien.

-Si –sonreí tímidamente- mi Joon-ah no sobresale demasiado. Pero me comentó sobre su sistema de parejas de clase –asintió- el problema es que él está muy inconforme con su compañera –levantó una ceja- y quisiera pedirle, si es posible claro, que usted lo libere de su pareja, a todos pues me comentó que es el único inconforme –ya habiendo dicho otro nombre si aceptaba no iba a lograr que liberara a Seung Jo.

-Disculpe señora pero debo negarme a su petición –se recostó en su silla- primero porque lo primordial de mi sistema de parejas es que los estudiantes aprendan a trabajar en equipo sin importar quién sea y la segunda porque me parece que quien debería estarme pidiendo esto es su hijo, no usted.

-Claro, entiendo –me puse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- pero debe entender que cuando vi la congoja en mi hijo decidí hacer algo para ayudarlo.

-La entiendo pero como le digo no puedo acceder a su petición, sólo podría hacerlo si realmente viera un problema mayor entre la pareja y nos los cursos que manejo no he visto ninguno.

-Bien –le dije tomando mi bolso que tenía sobre mi regazo- muchas gracias por su tiempo profesor Kim.

-Con gusto señora Hwang.

Salí de allí, me puse mis gafas oscuras y me apresuré a salir de allí pues no quería que Seung Jo me viera.

**Seung Jo**

Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase cuando vi a Ha Ni parada frente a la puerta del salón. Recordé la llamada que le hice y su tono al hablar pero ahora que la veía de lejos parecía muy normal, aunque claro había pasado tres días ya. Se veía algo pensativa, tenía su mirada fija en el piso mientras jugaba con la punta de su pie derecho. Al verme se irguió y esperó que me acercara.

-Hola.

-Hola Seung Jo quería pedirte el favor de dejarme ver el trabajo ya que al final no supe nada de los últimos puntos.

-¿Acaso piensas que hice algo mal?

-No, claro que no, el genio aquí eres tu –respondió negando con las manos- es sólo que quiero saber las respuestas, para estudiar.

-Ah, claro –me acerqué a la pared descargué la maleta y me agaché para buscar la carpeta donde tenía el trabajo. Pronto escuché unos pasos acercándose.

-¡Ha Ni, Ha Ni! –casi gritó una chica alborotada- ¿Viste al chico nuevo? Es guapísimo.

-¿Eh?

-¿No lo viste pasar? –supongo que negó porque la otra siguió- está en mi clase, ven míralo. Subí la mirada y vi como ella se fijaba en el chico que le mostraban.

-Si, es guapo.

-¿Sólo es guapo? –preguntó inconforme la otra.

-Bien, es muy guapo –la charla comenzó a fastidiarme, así que me apresuré en sacar el trabajo y volví a ponerme de pie para entregárselo.

-Toma –la chica al verme rápidamente se puso roja, no sé si porque sabe que escuché su conversación o porque le gusto, ninguna de las dos me importaba –Nos vemos adentro –le dije y comencé a caminar hacia el interior del salón pero antes de entrar pude escuchar a su amiga hablar otra vez.

-¡Ha Ni ven te lo presentaré seguro te gustará Tae Kyung! –sus palabras me hicieron volver en mis pasos y ver como Ha Ni era arrastrada por su amiga y presentada a un chico.

El tal Tae Kyung era alto, castaño, de tes clara y estaba sonriendo amablemente, cuando Ha Ni lo vio que hizo fue una leve reverencia. La amiga de Ha Ni dijo algo y se alejó de ellos, pude ver la incomodidad en ambos al quedarse solos pero luego él dijo algo que hizo a Ha Ni sonreír ampliamente, era una sonrisa que no veía hace algún tiempo y que sin poder evitarlo me molestó que le mostrara a un chico que acababa de conocer. Fastidiado decidí ingresar al salón, pues no me interesaba lo que sucediera entre ellos ni quería ver a Ha Ni dándole esa sonrisa a él.

¿Por qué?

Simplemente porque no quería y punto.

Luego de unos minutos tanto Ha Ni, como los demás estudiantes entraron al salón al lado del profesor. Ella tenía una suave sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas algo arreboladas.

Tonta se dejaba deslumbrar por nada.

Tomo asiento a mi lado y luego de unos minutos, lo que el profesor demoró en acomodarse, la clase dio inicio.

-Bien chicos ¿tienen sus trabajos? –preguntó el profesor parándose frente a su escritorio, al ver la afirmación en nosotros agregó- entréguenmelos por favor –se generó un pequeño bullicio mientras cada pareja entregaba el trabajo y volvía a su lugar.

-Muy bien, espero que estén bien porque son el 20% de la primera nota del corte –anunció, regresó a su escritorio, abrió el maletín que traía al entrar y metió los trabajos en él.- Ahora quisiera hablarles de algo más serio –volvió a su posición frente al escritorio- el lunes tuve una visita muy interesante. ¿Está Bae Yong Joon aquí? –nos miramos unos a otros buscando al susodicho pero nadie apareció- bueno no interesa realmente pues lo que voy a decir es para todos. Esto es la universidad chicos, cosas como hacer que sus madres hablen con el profesor no funcionan como en el colegio –sorpresa recorrió el rostro de todos- si, alguno de ustedes, aunque no necesariamente de este grupo, fue a decirle a mami que no le gustaba mi sistema de parejas pues no estaba conforme con la suya –una alarma se comenzó a encender en mi cabeza- al parecer él no ha tenido el coraje suficiente para decírmelo y ha mandado a su madre para que hable conmigo. Así que quiero aclararles a todos, al igual que lo hice con ella y en el primer día, que mi sistema de parejas no tiene cambios; no me importa si la persona que tienen a su lado es su mejor amigo, su novia, ex novia o un enemigo jurado ¡no hay cambios en los grupos! Ustedes deben aprender a trabajar en equipo sea quien sea. Sólo, y esto es importante, sólo podríamos realizar un cambio si la persona con quien están en verdad presenta un problema para ustedes o la clase ¿entendido?

-Si, profesor –respondimos.

-Bien, ahora sí vamos con el tema de clase.

Algo muy dentro de mi me decía que aquella madre entrometida no era más que la señor Hwang Geum Hee. ¿Por qué lo pensaba? No estaba totalmente seguro pero en estos dos años mi madre ha cambiado sus estrategias, ahora intenta respetar mi opinión pero sus acciones hablan por ella y a veces te obligan a hacer lo que ella quiere y aunque no lo dijo pude ver un dejo de tedio hacia Ha Ni al saber que era mi compañera de clase… aunque hablaron de una Bae Yong Joon… ¿será que mi madre no está involucrada?

No podía estar 100% seguro hasta no hablar y preguntarle directamente.

**Ha Ni**

No tenía mucho interés en hablar con Seung Jo, ver la foto el domingo hizo que recordara muchas cosas y reviviera muchas emociones que había logrado hacer a un lado. Esos días había sentido algo de fastidio hacia él, cuando lo vi el día anterior en el pasillo preferí ingresar al salón antes de cruzarme con él. No hacía más que pensar en lo egoísta y envidioso que fue aquella vez. Pero logré relajarme un poco al pensar que él no obligó a su madre a actuar así y que hasta lo ignoraba, fue una especie de aliciente para dejar las cosas por la paz y dar vuelta a la página. Por el bien de la clase debería guardar aquella foto para no volver a pensar en el pasado.

Escuchar la aclaración del profesor me hizo gracia, encajaba con el perfil sobreprotector de ajumma. Lo peor fue que el profesor mencionó el nombre del estudiante, pobre Young Joon, quedará marcado como el hijo de mami que hace que ella vaya y lo defienda jajaja.

La clase pasó sin mayor novedad y por haber sido el trabajo anterior tan largo el profesor decidió no dejarnos un trabajo o tarea sino sólo lecturas para la próxima clase. Al finalizar la clase comencé a guardar mis cosas, me levanté y salí. No me tomé la molestia de despedirme de Seung Jo porque él siempre me ignoraba así que decidí pasar de él.

-.-.-.-.-

Recorrí los corredores buscando el edificio donde tenía mi clase de inglés y vi a Hae Ra unnie en la puerta hablando con otro estudiante. El lunes quise acercármele para hablar y aclarar lo de Seung Jo pero llegué algo tarde y no encontré lugar cerca de ella además que al terminar la clase salió tan rápidamente que apenas alcancé a guardar mis esferos cuando noté su ausencia. Me acerqué rápidamente.

-Unnie annyeong –saludé levantando la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? –mostró una cara de molestia que me intimidó un poco. Dios era muy parecida a Seugn Jo.

-Quisiera hablar contigo de Seung Jo –vi interés en su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Primero quería pedirte disculpas por hablar mal de él el primer día, no sabía que era tu novio mianhe –hablé rápidamente pues estaba algo nerviosa. Hae Ra cambió su gesto a uno de sorpresa y me permití continuar- y segundo quería aclararte que yo no lo he estado siguiendo, han sido sólo casualidades ¡de verdad!

-Exacto… mi novio… estaba algo molesta por tus comentarios hacia mi novio Seung Jo, Baek Seung Jo.

-Si, lo entiendo pero te aseguro que no fue mi intención insultarlo o causarle algún daño sólo que… bueno estaba algo ofuscada.

-Entiendo –dijo subiendo la comisura de sus labios- y no te gusta –no era una pregunta pero preferí reafirmar.

-No.

-¿Es una coincidencia lo del club, las clases y demás?

-Si, por favor créeme unnie.

-Te creo Ha Ni-ah, te creo –me dio una sonrisa y me instó a entrar en el salón de clases.

-.-.-.-.-

-¿Irás al club de tenis hoy? –pregunté una vez salimos de clase.

-No creo, quedé con Seung… mi novio de ir a comer.

-Yo inicio hoy el entrenamiento –le conté sonriendo y mostrándole la maleta donde guardaba mi raqueta- estoy emocionada, la verdad antes del sábado ni siquiera había usado una raqueta de tenis, a lo mucho bádminton jajaja.

-Si, eso está muy bien pero ahora me tengo que ir, ya sabes mi novio me espera.

-Claro, cuídate unnie. –le dije y vi como rápidamente giraba y bajaba las escaleras del edificio.

Estaba satisfecha, finalmente había podido arreglar las cosas con Hae Ra unnie y evitar cualquier malentendido que existiera. Tranquila caminé un poco más, giré a la derecha y bajé las escaleras con dirección a la cancha de tenis.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya cambiada con mi uniforme sport salí a la cancha saludé a Kyung Soo sunbae y escuché las instrucciones del sunbae entrenador para los principiantes.

-Así que tienen que siempre tener presente esos tres movimientos –los repitió dándonos la espalda para que pudiéramos verlo claramente- ¡hyun! Que bueno que volviste –dio un paso adelante y se acercó a saludar a un chico que se acercaba- chicos él es Hwang tae Kyung y nos va a acompañar este semestre en el club.

Saludé como los demás al nuevo entrenador y luego noté que ya lo había visto antes, era el chico que Ah Young se había empeñado en presentarme. Sonreí en el momento que él se fijó en mi.

El entrenado nos ordenó practicar los tres pasos que nos explicó y dijo que tanto él como Tae Kyung estarían pendientes de ayudarnos si necesitábamos algo. Al separarnos el nuevo entrenador se me acercó.

-Así que estás en el club de tenis.

-Si –contesté animada- y tu eres el entrenador.

-Oh no, no soy entrenador, es sólo que Kyung Soo me pidió el favor de que le ayudara hoy con los nuevos miembros.

-Entiendo –dije comenzando a caminar hacia uno de los extremos para poder practicar- ¿pero eres miembro del club?

-Si, soy algo así como un miembro honorario o especial –explicó moviendo la cabeza- no tengo que venir todos los días a practicar pero debo estar siempre presente en los partidos y torneos especiales.

-Otro miembro especial.

-¿Conoces a los demás? –asentí- bueno Kyung Soo nos da esos privilegios, es como un gana y gana para todos, aunque personalmente prefiero practicar las veces que puedo, jugar tenis me relaja, me distenciona y si tengo algún problema siempre vengo a practicar pues me permite ver las cosas desde otro ángulo –lo miré asombrada- además que me ayuda a mantenerme en forma –dijo doblando uno de sus brazos para mostrar sus músculos.

-Jajaja bien no sabía que el tenis tuviera tantos beneficios.

-Ahora los sabes –dijo levantando las cejas como si fuera superior, pero sólo esaba bromeando- ¡cuidado! –dijo y de un momento a otro me tomó de un brazo para acercarme más a él, con el otro me abrazó un poco y giró su espalada -¡cuidado con los tiros que hacen! –le dijo a algunos chicos detrás mío. -¿Estás bien? –me preguntó una vez me separó un poco de su pecho. Tenía el rostro algo cerca y sin saber muy bien por qué me sonrojé y no pude responder, sólo asentí y bajé el rostro- bien ahora aprovecha el entrenamiento.

Y dicho esto se alejó y me dejó sola, abrazándome a la raqueta e intentando calmar mi corazón que al verlo cerca se aceleró a mil por hora en mi pecho.

**N/A: **Hola chicas, aquí el cuarto capítulo del fic. Y como vieron el cuarto punto de vista será la omoni de Seung Jo. Me pareció gracioso hacer que fuera a reclamar por su hijito frente al profesor porque siendo honestos esa señora nunca dejará de entrometerse en lo de los demás jajaja.

De las "candidatas" que ella menciona como saben la esencial es Hae Ra, las demás no aparecerán en el fic, bueno tal vez una pequeña aparición de alguna pero nada trascendental.

Y del pretendiente de Ha Ni, pues me fue muy difícil encontrar al alguien que me convenciera porque los que me gustan (quise poner a TOP de Big Bang y a Young Do de Heirs) pues no me cuadraban porque sus personalidades no pegan con el personaje de Tae Kyung (alguna se imaginó que sería sukie? Siempre me gustó ese nombre en You're beautiful), pero finalmente creo que el guitarrista (o toca le bajo?) de CNBlue encaja con la personalidad del personaje.

Espero y agradezco sus comentarios.

Dara.


End file.
